fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
John Jones (SV)
J'onn J'onzz '''(translating to the earth name of '''John Jones) is the Martian Manhunter; a super-powered alien from the planet Mars, and is the planet's sole survivor. He currently works in Metropolis as a Lieutenant Homicide Detective for the Metropolis Police Department, and is a member of the Justice League. Before he to came on Earth, he worked as an intergalactic bounty hunter and helped the Kryptonian scientist Jor-El trap and imprison criminals from the 28 known galaxies. He promised to watch over Jor-El's son Kal-El in order to make sure that he fulfilled his destiny; he watched Clark from a distance since he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. John saved Clark on many occasions since making his presence known to him in late 2006, and is there to give him advice and guidance in Jor-El's absence. Since then, he showed up to help Clark whenever a situation became too much for him to handle. In the fall of 2008, he made the ultimate sacrifice to save Clark's life yet again by flying him into the sun, giving up his own powers to restore Clark's. Following the loss of his powers, John got a job as a homicide detective for the Metropolis Police Department. In 2010, his powers were returned to him by Doctor Fate, who transported him to Mars, sacrificing his own life in the process and allowing himself to be killed by the second Icicle. He continued his police work even after his powers were restored. Physical Appearance John, in his true Martian form, appears as a humanoid creature with dark green skin and red eyes. According to a document written by the Star-Spangled Kid, John is 6'7" and weighs 256 pounds. John usually doesn't use his true form to interact, instead appearing as an African-American male somewhere in his forties. In this form, he usually wears either a black or blue leather jacket, white, yellow or red shirt, and dark trousers. In recent years, he wore a green shirt with a red "X" on his chest made from the double shoulder holstered guns under the jacket, a brown belt, black trousers and black shoes. It is known that John has many inhuman organs and organic matter inside him because he is an extraterrestrial. When John saved Clark from Aldar, he left an inhuman handprint on the Zoner's back. When Dr. Emil Hamilton conducted a diagnosis and later a procedure, he found out that John had alien organs. Powers and Abilities As a Martian, John doesn't seem to require an external power source, but Mars' inner atmosphere can restore his abilities in the event of him losing them. So far, he has been shown to possess most of the native Martian abilities. He may possess all abilities, but hasn't displayed them all yet. John, as a Martian, has all the more common powers that Kryptonians do, such as vast super-strength, amazing speed, stamina and invulnerability. He also shares their more advanced powers such as vision powers, flight, super senses and a regenerative healing factor . On top of that he possesses many more incredible abilities. Clark Kent once said that the Martian Manhunter has powers "he could only dream of". * Super strength: John is incredibly strong; he can hurt other aliens, easily overpower and kill humans as well as metahumans, and lift extremely heavy objects. His strength is such that he can penetrate a Kryptonian's invulnerability. In the comics he's effortlessly injured Supergirl with but a few punches, making her bleed severely, and could have killed her with ease. He's also one of very few on Earth who's powerful enough to kill Superman without the aid of kryptonite. The Martian Manhunter can lift well over 100 tons, which is a low estimate since his strength is potentially incalculable. His strength is on par with a fully-powered Kryptonian. * Super speed: John can move and maneuver or react at high hypersonic speeds. He can easily reach Mach 10, and is even capable of much faster velocities if need be, so called "re-entry speeds". While running or flying, John generally leaves behind a stream of red light. John is often quite discreet when he uses this ability, often appearing out of thin air. He first demonstrated this ability when he ran past Aldar without being noticed, except by Clark, who noticed his movement. John, after extracting Dr. Hudson from Clark's mind, dashed away rather quickly and shot into the sky when he sensed Chloe's presence. John, off-screen, was outside Earth's atmosphere when he sensed that Clark was about to kill Lionel Luthor; he almost instantly appeared and stopped him. John ran to the Kents' house to speak with Clark, and got into a heated conversation with Kara. After Clark died, John appeared at his side, picked him up, and flew him into the sun's heart instantly. When he regained his abilities with the help of Doctor Fate, John ran to Watchtower; Chloe at first thought that he was Clark. Although he didn't appear in the episode, when Lois Lane said that she finished working on their apartment, Clark referenced the speed of John and Bart Allen, questioning whether she had help unpacking by using their super speed. * Invulnerability: John possesses a very high durability threshold; as such, he is highly resistant, and can withstand bullets, but aliens such as Kryptonians can hurt him. * Flight: John can easily defy the laws of gravity, allowing him to hover, levitate or even maneuver in the air at will, apparently through some type of telekinetic field. Because he rarely super speeds, he is more often seen traveling using this ability. When he flies through the air he leaves a long red aura of light in his wake. * Shapeshifting: John can alter his mass, density and shape into virtually anything. His alien form is seen when Doctor Fate restores his powers and abilities. John morphed into Amanda Waller and tricked a Checkmate agent into releasing him. John uses this ability to maintain his human form. He can also create a jacket and shirt when he needs to. * Heat blast: John can emanate heat through his palms, causing them to burn hot. He used this ability on Aldar to save Clark, and seemed to have used it on Icicle in the final battle at Watchtower. * Healing factor: John is very resistant, though he is far from being indestructible; as such, he can heal from virtually any wound by leaving Earth's atmosphere, otherwise it won't work. Even when Bizzaro punched through his stomach and ripped out a large chunk of tissue, he was rather unaffected by the damage, and remained on Earth for quite some time before leaving its atmosphere to heal. * Telepathy: John is inherently telepathic, and can enter a being's mind mentally and communicate with them. Seeing no alternative, John entered Clark's mind to try to warn him that Dr. Hudson was trying to claim his body so he could use his abilities. John, upon saving Clark and restoring his powers through the sun, sensed that Clark wanted to mature and make a change without holding back. He later sensed that Clark used his X-ray vision on him. * Memory manipulation: Allowed John to wipe Waller's mind of the memory of Clark, Oliver and Chloe's faces. * Super stamina: John has an elevated stamina; as such, he can maintain constant movement for long periods of time. He was in space, and was able to fly to LuthorCorp Plaza to stop Clark from killing Lionel, and didn't seem tired at all. He later flew Bizarro to Mars and returned unfazed. He proved this again when he flew Clark into the sun without getting tired. * Invisibility: John was able to become temporarily invisible during the fight against Icicle. * Intangibility: John has the ability to phase his body through any object or allow any object to pass through his body. This ability is linked to his willpower. * Martian vision: John can shoot threads of fire from his eyes, and bolts of force causing damage greater than 1000 lbs of TNT (not demonstrated in the show). ﻿John used this to destroy the Kandorian blood sample. Although not demonstrated in the series, John has the following powers:' Infrared Vision, X-ray Vision, Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision', Telescopic Vision, and Microscopic Vision. * Multilingualism: John proved to be fluent in many different languages. * Skilled Hand-to-hand combat: John has proved to be highly skilled when it comes to fighting an opponent in hand-to-hand combat, as he took down a criminal with relative ease and apprehended him before being shot. *'Detective Skills:' John works as a detective for the Metropolis Police Department. He was able to locate Checkmate's headquarters by himself and later assisted Batman in searching for the White Martian. He was also able to keep up with Batman's thought process. Vulnerabilities John is extremely vulnerable to fire of any kind; prolonged exposure to it can, as shown when he flew Clark into the sun, remove his powers and abilities permanently unless he contacts Mars' inner atmosphere somehow, as shown when his abilities are restored when Doctor Fate teleported him to Mars. Additionally, John is afraid of fire. In Clark's hallucination, John was frightened by the flame of a lighter. Later, Amanda Waller was able to neutralize him by placing him within a "fire cage" with the bars made out of fire. Despite the close proximity of fire, he was somehow able to shapeshift and appear as Waller, proving him capable of using his abilities in the presence of fire. John's healing factor is inhibited while under Earth's atmosphere, possibly because of the high quantities of oxygen in the air. John's strength and durability is lower than Kryptonians, but godly compared to humans. Virtually nothing of Earth can hurt or injure him, however fire is one of if not the only earthly thing that can hurt him. Also, when Cameron was wearing the Helmet of Nabu and his powers magically enhanced, John had to phase through the attack. Kara was able to effortlessly get out of John's hold. When Bizarro possessed a human, he was able to rip a hole in John's abdomen. Early life J'onn was born on Mars, a planet torn asunder by misunderstanding and hate between the Green Martians and the White Ones. As an adult, he married a Martian female, with whom he had a daughter. In an attempt to protect his family during the war and to build a better future for his daughter, he joined the battle against the White Martians, becoming famous as a mass murderer of them despite the guilt he felt in doing these killings. At the end of the war, which became known as "The Martian Holocaust", both the races were entirely destroyed, leaving him the sole survivor of Mars. After this tragic event, J'onn was approached by Jor-El, who gave him again a purpose in life and asked him his help to hunt down, capturing and imprisoning the criminals of Krypton and the rest of the cosmos, casting them into the Phantom Zone, creating his reputation as an intergalactic bounty hunter. After a Kryptonian experiment resulted in the creation of Bizarro, John helped Jor-El trap him in the Phantom Zone. He also made trips to Kandor and, according to Supergirl, he cast her and her father Zor-El from their home, forming a wedge between them. Before Krypton was fully destroyed, Jor-El asked J'onn to watch over his son Kal-El, and so the Martian, after the tragic explosion of the planet, remembering his vow moves to Earth and watched over Clark as soon after he was found and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent. It appeared as if he contacted and communicated with Dr. Virgil Swann through satellite transmissions. Season Six After watching Clark from a distance for the past several years, Martian Manhunter finally made his presence known when he saved Clark from the Zoner Aldar and made a quick escape, leaving behind an Oreo cookie at the scene and later at Clark's loft, indicating that he knew where Clark lived. He later explained that he wasn't to interfere with Clark's tests given to him by Jor-El unless it was absolutely necessary. When Clark was attacked by Dr. Hudson, a Zoner who caused him to hallucinate that he was a patient in a mental asylum, Martian Manhunter telepathically entered Clark's mind to help him fight back against the phantom slowly taking over his body. There, in Clark's dream world, he was a fellow patient known as "John". John informed Clark that he was like him, but that he was from Mars. He later told a downtrodden Clark that Dr. Hudson was really a phantom and not to give into Dr. Hudson's claim that his powers were his imagination; he then told Clark that the only way to return to reality was to kill Dr. Hudson. When Clark attacked Dr. Hudson and broke free from his control, Martian Manhunter, back in reality, used a device (similar to the Crystal of El) to remove the phantom and return it to the Phantom Zone. Shortly afterward, he departed. Sometime later, Martian Manhunter arrived in Quebec with the intention of trapping the Zoner later known as Bizarro, who was inhabiting the body of an old man. He prepared to do battle with him, but Bizarro punched a hole through his gut and ripped out some internal organs, severely wounding him. After he attempted to punch the Phantom and dealt almost no damage, Martian Manhunter was backhanded through the roof of the house and into the sky. Badly injured and weakened, he was forced to retreat. Martian Manhunter flew off to LuthorCorp to meet Lionel Luthor, Jor-El's emissary, to brief him of the failure. When he arrived, Martian Manhunter stopped Clark from killing Lionel and explained everything, including the significance of defeating Bizarro. He then departed in order to heal from the injuries inflicted upon him by Bizarro. Season Seven The Martian Manhunter managed to heal himself while in space, and spoke to Clark about Bizarro. He told Clark that he could beat his doppelganger by harnessing the energy of the yellow sun. At the end of the battle, Clark uppercut Bizarro towards the sun, where the Martian Manhunter caught him and flew Bizarro to the sunny side of Mars and imprisoned him there. After Bizarro's defeat, the Martian Manhunter came to congratulate Clark and told him that he is every bit as human as he could be on Earth. The Martian Manhunter came back a while later to the Kent Farm, this time instantly grabbing Supergirl by the neck and warning her to stay away from Kal-El. They struggled until Clark stepped between them, and he told Clark that Kara couldn't be trusted, because her father Zor-El tried to kill Jor-El and was a traitor. The Martian Manhunter was told to deal with Dr. Curtis Knox by Clark and put him in an unknown location, telling him that there was a "don't ask and don't tell" partnership with Jor-El regarding the disposition of prisoners. Season Eight The Martian Manhunter returned to save Clark's life after he was shot in the heart by the Green Arrow (who was temporarily under the influence of a mind-control serum developed by LuthorCorp). He took Clark and flew into the Earth's yellow sun where Clark was healed and his powers were restored. When Clark woke up in his barn, the Martian Manhunter told him that even though the sun heals Clark, it has the opposite effect on him, taking away his own powers. He tells Clark that he could no longer help him on his odyssey along with Jor-El. However, when Clark later spoke with the Justice League and Black Canary asked what had happened to the Martian Manhunter, Clark said that he was sure they'd see him again some day, suggesting that his powers may return at some point. Later on, the Martian Manhunter returned, now a Metropolis homicide detective with the alias of "John Jones". He tried to help Clark solve the brutal killings that were going on and were connected to Davis Bloome somehow. Clark gave John a list of meteor infected people who could have something to do with the killings, which he had memorized from the signin sheet at Chloe's group therapy sessions at the Isis Foundation. John investigated the list, talking to each of the group members. He then later came to see Clark and told him that he can't save everyone and that if he is to carry on saving people in Metropolis, he should be more careful as there are millions of people in Metropolis and that he isn't in Smallville anymore. After Supergirl managed to escape the Phantom Zone, she sought out the Martian Manhunter to get his Phantom Zone Crystal in order to capture the escapee, Faora who was fighting Clark and inhabited Lois Lane and was using her as a vessel. When Chloe loses her memory due to Brainiac and goes missing, Clark suggests that he and Jimmy should work together and tells Jimmy to contact John Jones to locate her while he canvasses the streets. Before meeting Clark, John was chasing down an Asian criminal down a street in his squad car, and managed to catch him and bring him before some police officers that carried him off. Before he could enter his car, John was shot at by an unknown assailant. As he ducked for cover, a bullet managed to pierce a door and hit him in the chest. Jones was later transferred to the Metropolis Hospital where Clark saw him and he decided to follow up on his case, as he had some help from Green Arrow and Chloe Sullivan. Oliver got Emil Hamilton because Ollie considered him a Justice League member since he protected Ollie from the police. In a few days, he later recovered, enough to have Clark cleared of charges for impersonating an officer. He admitted that the reason why he had to do things alone on his terms was feeling a bit of pride, which was hard to get past after becoming normal. Season Nine The Star-Spangled Kid had a page on John in the book about the Justice League. John was contacted by the Justice League when they were investigating a group who knew all of their identities and had once been heroes themselves, the Justice Society of America. John arrived at the League's request, joining them in defending their reasons for fighting crime nowadays and trying to convince the Society that the Earth was still filled with incredible amounts of hope. The Society members were being murdered by a young man known as Icicle, who needed to recharge his powers with liquid nitrogen. John went with Kent Nelson aka Doctor Fate, a sorcerer member of the Justice Society who could see people's fates, to the nearest nitrogen storing facility in search of Icicle. While investigating, Fate and John shared the mutual pain of losing their wives and family due to their responsibilities as heroes. Fate realized that John's fate was greater than his own and seemingly attacked him, hitting him with a blast of magic that briefly teleported him to Mars and back, revealing John's true green Martian form which restored his powers. John was knocked unconscious by this just as Icicle arrived, impaling Fate through the chest. Fate was killed but his last act would not go without results. John was brought to the hospital where he went through a metamorphosis. The League and the Society fought Icicle in the Watchtower and when he was about to murder Stargirl, John arrived, his powers restored. He phased through an attack from the villain and helped his comrades defeat the villain for good. Later, John explained to Chloe that despite the fact that he was the last Martian, he was not alone and that the League was his family. Oliver arrived, inviting them to eat with him, and John happily went, explaining that he'd grown accustomed to Earth food, especially cookies. When Clark left for vacation with Lois, he asked John to fill in for him as the Blur. Soon after, John secretly tried to investigate the agency known as Checkmate. Unfortunately his investigation pit him against Clark who found his motives suspicious. Unwilling to deal with Clark at the moment, John flew off. He then used his powers to read the mind of an agent of Checkmate to find the location of their headquarters in order to retrieve the stolen alien blood sample, Amanda Waller waited for his arrival and sat up a trap that placed John in a cage made of fire. John used his shape-shifting ability to trick a guard, by masquerading as Amanda Waller, to release him from the fiery cage. John then proceeded to destroy the evidence of the blood sample with his Martian vision and before leaving wiped Waller's memory of her knowledge of the secret identities of members of the Justice League. Later John met Clark at the Kent farm loft to discuss his current actions. It was revealed that John was working for the Red Queen to try to protect Clark from Checkmate and the White Queen (Amanda Waller). Later it was revealed that the Red Queen was Martha Kent. John was with the other Justice Heroes, that is with Black Canary, Cyborg, Hawkman, and Stargirl to discuss the battle against the Kandorians. He disagreed with Carter's idea to strike first and said they should stay with Clark's plan. When Clark announced his plan to leave with the Kandorians forever, John nodded his head in agreement, and then signed out. Season Ten After Hawkman sacrificed his life to save Lois Lane from the villainous Deathstroke, all Justice League members were required to attend a funeral service held in Carter's home country of Egypt, led by Stargirl. All members dressed in their trademark outfits with John walking behind the coffin. He was then left unconscious along with everybody else when a mysterious pyramid rose from the ground emitting a bright light. He, along with the rest of the heroes, were captured by the Government, but would be freed thanks to Chloe Sullivan and the Suicide Squad. Months later, John was working with Stargirl to investigate Marionette Ventures, only for Courtney to get herself under their control when they implanted a device on her neck. John later helped out Tess at Watchtower by putting Watchtower's new space station online. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Living Smallville Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Living Smallville Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Living Smallville Vigilantes Category:Smallville Vigilantes Category:Superstrength Category:Superspeed Category:Invulnerability Category:Flight Category:Shapeshifting Category:Heatvision Category:Healing Factor Category:Telepathy Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Invisibility Category:Intangibility Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Metahumans Category:Living Metahumans Category:SV Metahumans Category:Living SV Metahumans Category:Living Justice League (SV) Members Category:Justice League (SV) Members Category:Martians Category:Living Martians Category:Green Martians Category:Living Green Martians Category:SV Martians Category:Living SV Martians Category:SV Green Martians Category:Living SV Green Martians Category:Major Heroes Category:Smallville Active Heroes